marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daredevil (Netflix series) Trivia
Trivia for Daredevil. *This series takes place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Daredevil is the first of many Netflix series that will lead up to an eventual crossover in The Defenders. *DeKnight, the showrunner, was heavily influnenced by Mark Miller's run of The Man Without Fearˆ ''comic run while adapting Daredevil for Netflix.DAREDEVIL Showrunner Steven S. DeKnight Talks In Detail About Costumes, 'The Kingpin', More *Charlie Cox stated that Daredevil is much darker than anything else in the Marvel Cinematic Universe up to this point. *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Studios) was originally intended to be a parody of early 80's comics including Cerebus, Ronin, and Daredevil (Marvel). The traffic accident involving a blind man and a truck carrying radioactive ooze, In the original TMNT comic, Splinter witnesses a boy struck in the face by a cannister of ooze. "Splinter" is a take on Daredevil's mentor "The Stick". In the Daredevil comic, there's a mysterious group of ninjas known as the Hand; The TMNT comic has The Foot Clan. *Main star of Dexter, Michael C. Hall was rumored for the lead role. He said he would have considered it, but it was nothing but rumors. *Crime films such as "The French Connection" and "Taxi Driver" are cited as an influence on the series. According to Marvel TV executive Jeph Loeb on this series "We've always approached this as a crime drama first, superhero show second." *Charlie Cox was Joe Quesada's first choice for the role, going back even before Marvel regained the rights to the character. *The black costume that was shown upon reveal takes great inspiration from Frank Miller's Daredevil comic book storyline. *Drew Goddard was initially hired to be the show runner for the first season, but had to drop out. Goddard was committed to directing the feature film version of the Sinister Six, another Marvel property that would've conflicted with this series. Steven S. DeKnight took his place. *Based on Frank Miller's "The Man Without Fear". *The first live action Daredevil adaption to have Matt Murdock/Daredevil be trained under the Stick. In the previous live action Daredevil continuity, Stick only appeared in the Elektra (2005) spin-off film to which he had no known connections to Daredevil. *Back in 1983, the ABC network had plans for a live-action Daredevil TV series. Academy Award-winning writer Stirling Silliphant completed the draft of the pilot episode, but it was never aired on TV. *Although Daredevil's costume is most well known as red, the original comic book costume was yellow and brown. *First Marvel Studios production to feature intense, bloody violence and a rating of TV-MA. *First Marvel Cinematic Universe Superhero to have a secret identity. (Unless you count Iron man's very brief secret identity) *In the comics, the paper Ben Urich works for is The Daily Bugle, but in the show, the newspaper he works for is the fictional New York Bulletin. Marvel did not yet have the rights to Spider-man or the Daily Bugle at the time of production. *Two paintings in the show which are shown to Fisk and Murdock are direct representations of their comic book counterparts. Fisk is shown a large wide white painting and Murdock is shown a tall red painting; in the comics, Fisk primarily wears a white suit and Murdock as Daredevil primarily wears a red suit. *Claire Temple was originally introduced in 1972 as a supporting character for Luke Cage, then operating under the code-name "Power Man." Her role treating Murdock's wounds refers to the Marvel character "Night Nurse" (actually a female doctor), who runs an underground medical treatment center to secretly treat injured superheroes such as Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Spider-Man. Because of her character's connection to Luke Cage, Rosario Dawson will also be reprising her role on the later Netflix series ''Luke Cage. *Claire Temple's nickname for Matt, "Mike", harkens to an early run of Daredevil stories where Matt pretended to be his own twin brother, Mike Murdock, who was not blind, to protect his secret identity. Additionally, Matt's middle name is Michael. *This show, along with other Netflix series Iron Fist (2016), Luke Cage (2016) and Jessica Jones (2015), exist in the same continuity with one another and with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Although most photos of Daredevil pre-release show him in a generic black outfit, it was confirmed that he would appear in his iconic red outfit toward the end of the first season. According to Marvel Comics' Chief Creative Officer Joe Quesada, the final suit was an adaptation of the costume he wore in the 2004 comic arc Secret War (not to be confused with the similarly named 1984 and 2015 "Secret Wars" events), influenced by Kevlar body armor and the rivets and shapes of New York architecture. *Deborah Ann Woll's real-life boyfriend, E.J. Scott, suffers from a disease called Choroideremia that is causing him to go blind. He dressed up as Daredevil at the premiere of the show. *According to Marvel TV executive Jeph Loeb, the series was influenced by 1970s crime films like The French Connection, Dog Day Afternoon and Taxi Driver: "We're approaching this as a crime drama first, superhero show second." *The office across the hall from Nelson and Murdock's has a logo on the door of a globe with the name "Atlas Investments." The logo is very similar to the Atlas Comics logo; which is the company that evolved into Marvel Comics. *After the debut of Daredevil in April 2015, Daredevil actor Charlie Cox stated how he would like to see Punisher make his debut in the recently confirmed second season of Daredevil, which is to be released in 2016. On June 9th, 2015 it was confirmed by Marvel that Frank Castle/The Punisher would make his first appearance in the second season and is to be played by The Walking Dead (2010) actor Jon Bernthal. *When Wesley is told how dangerous "the man in black" (Daredevil) is and how much damage he causes, Wesley says "It is a man in a black mask; it's not like he has an iron suit or a magic hammer" referring to Iron Man and Thor, and further establishing continuity with the MCU. *The red and yellow robe used by Battlin' Jack Murdock is reminiscent of Daredevil's original yellow costume in his first appearance. Notably, the limited-run 2001 comic book series Daredevil: Yellow (a modern retelling of several of Daredevil's early adventures) would establish that Matt would create his yellow costume from those robes. *The first live-action Daredevil adaption to have Matt Murdock/Daredevil be trained under Stick. In the previous live-action Daredevil continuity, Stick only appeared in the disastrous Elektra spin-off film, in which he had no known connections to Daredevil. *Charlie Cox was honored at the American Foundation for the Blind's 19th Annual Helen Keller Achievement Awards on June 18, 2015 for his performance as the blind superhero Daredevil. *Both original showrunner/developer Drew Goddard and showrunner Steven S. DeKnight were writers for Mutant Enemy, production company of Joss Whedon. Both Goddard and DeKnight wrote for Whedon's shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) and its spinoff, Angel (1999). All three are, as of 2015, developing Marvel properties; Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), The Sinister Six and Daredevil (2015) for Whedon, Goddard, and DeKnight, respectively. Daredevil and The Avengers are property of Marvel Studios and exist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) while The Sinister Six is a spinoff of Sony's, currently, abandoned The Amazing Spider-Man series. As of the deal made between the two studios on February 2nd, 2015, Spider-Man, along with all of his side characters, will become canon in the MCU. Whedon, Goddard, and DeKnight are now, again, contributing to the same intellectual property. *Drew Goddard was initially hired to be the show runner for the first season, but had to drop out. Goddard was committed to directing the feature film version of The Sinister Six, which would've conflicted with this series. Steven S. DeKnight took his place. *Although Fisk serves as a Daredevil villain, he originally started out as a Spider-Man villain in the comics. *The Marvel Cinematic Universe actually owes its existence to 'Daredevil. While playing Foggy Nelson in that film, Jon Favreau spoke to Marvel about directing what would eventually become ''Iron Man, the first entry in the MCU.'' *The Veles taxi company takes its name after a Slavic deity of the Underworld. *During Wilson Fisk's first date with Vanessa, she mentions meeting a prince who flirted with her. She describes the prince as wearing a white suit with an ascot. In the Marvel Comics, Wilson Fisk's wardrobe is a white suit with an ascot (along with a walking stick with a diamond head). *In just a couple weeks, Season 1 became the second-most pirated show in the world after Game of Thrones. *The sign on the window of Foggy's and Matt's office - Van Lunt - refers to Cornelius Van Lunt aka Taurus, a former New York real estate magnate who forms a criminal organization called Zodiac. *Was renewed for a second season on April 21, 2015. It was also announced that Steven S. DeKnight would not return as the main show runner. *Jason Statham was in negotiations to appear as Bullseye in season 2 even though he declined the role. *Back in 1983, the ABC network had plans for a live-action Daredevil TV series. Academy Award-winning writer Stirling Silliphant completed the draft of the pilot episode, but it was never aired on TV. *Deborah Ann Woll (Karen Page) had not previously read any Daredevil comics, and turned to her boyfriend E.J. Scott, who is a huge comic book fan, for guidance. *Jon Bernthal (Frank Castle/The Punisher) is the second cast member from The Walking Dead to join the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the first one being Michael Rooker who portrays Yondu Udonta. *Throughout the first season, Fisk is never referred to as The Kingpin. *The series was watched so many times that Netflix actually released the ratings for this show. Netflix never releases ratings. *Charlie Cox had never heard of Daredevil prior to being cast. He only found the character was blind the day before his audition. *Charlie Cox wanted to be involved with the series after reading the first two scripts for the series, telling his agent "These are two of the best TV scripts I've read". *Netflix made this show the first to have a descriptive video service. When the fans demanded the descriptive video service be added, Netflix got it completely done in only four days. *This marks the first time since The Trial of the Incredible Hulk that the character of Wilson Fisk/Kingpin is played by a Caucasian actor (Vincent D'Onofrio). Roscoe Lee Browne voiced him on Spider-Man and Michael Clarke Duncan played him in Daredevil. *The Punisher's first appearance in the Daredevil comics was in Issue 181 that was released in 1982 during the Frank Miller run. During Issue 183, he came into conflict with Daredevil regarding a suspect in a two-part storyline. This was also intended by Miller to compare and contrast both vigilante characters, the differences between Daredevil's liberal methods of standing up for justice, versus The Punisher's more conservative and brutal methods in dealing with criminals despite having a few things in common. *Charlie Cox is the first non-American actor to play Matt Murdock/Daredevil in a live-action adaption of the character. Scott Glenn, on the other hand, is the first American actor to play Stick. His predecessor Terence Stamp was English. *Vincent D'Onofrio who plays The Kingpin also played Dawson the garage owner in Adventures in Babysitting where the character Sara mistakes him for Thor. *According to Scott Glenn, Stick is in his late 90s but still has the strength of a man in his 20s. *Charlie Cox stated in interviews that he never cared much about comics before taking this role, but it got him to start checking them out. Now, he's enough of a fan to be disappointed that Daredevil doesn't play his role from the comics in Captain America: Civil War. *Both Vincent D'Onofrio (Kingpin) and Rosario Dawson (Night Nurse) have starred in the "Men in Black" films. D'Onofrio was the primary villain of Men in Black while Dawson was a key ally in Men in Black II. *Vanessa Marianna is an adaptation of Kingpin's wife in the comics, Vanessa Fisk. *Jon Bernthal is the second actor from the AMC series The Walking Dead (also based off a comic book) to portrayed Frank Castle/The Punisher. Previously, Norman Reedus provided the voice of Castle in the Marvel Anime film Iron Man: Rise of the Technovore. *Elodie Yung who portrayed Elektra is Cambodian and French; in the comics, Elektra is Greek. The character was briefly mentioned in Season 1 as a college (or law-school) fling of Matt's. *Karen asks Foggy if Matt dates. Foggy replies that he doesn't date a women more than month and but always knows they are hot despite being blind. Matt uses and his radar to tell if a women is attractive and his lie detector hearing to know what to say. He has premartial sex with alot of women despite that being a big sin and forbidden in Catholism. Stick tells Matt to stop burying his problems between women's legs further alluding to Matt's sex addiction in the comics. Electra who will be introduced in season 2 and was created by Frank Miller to explore what superhero sex was like. *Deborah Ann Woll's role in Daredevil makes her at least the fourth cast member (following Anna Paquin of the X-Men franchise, Joe Manganiello on Spider-Man and Kevin Alejandro on Arrow) from True Blood (2008) to appear in a live-action comic book adaptation. *Rosario Dawson who plays Claire Temple also starred in Sin City and Sin City: A Dame to Kill For, another adaption based on a Frank Miller comic series. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson are shown to have been roommates in college, close in age if not the same age; however, Elden Henson (Foggy) is actually five years Charlie Cox's (Matt's) senior. Elden is also seven years Deborah Ann Woll's (Karen Page's) senior. *Bob Gunton, together with Powers Boothe and Nestor Serrano, previously starred on 24. All three of these actors appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Just like Matt Murdock, Charlie Cox is also Raised Catholic. *Shin'ichi Chiba was almost cast as Stick. Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) Category:Trivia